Kenzo Sarutobi
'''First Name:''' Kenzo '''Last Name: ''' Sarutobi '''IMVU Username:''' ItsupikiOkami '''Nickname(s):''' Ken, Tobi, Red '''DOB: ''' July 10 '''Age:''' 21 '''Affiliation: ''' Yumegakure '''Shinobi Rank:''' Jonin '''Occupation: ''' Ninja '''Personality & Behavior:''' Kenzo is a very calm and patient person, he doesn't like conflict between his allies and tries to prevent it. He can be a bit distant at times because he is often lost in thought. Kenzo is not an easy person to anger but, when he is, he will go off by himself as to keep from hurting anyone. Kenzo can be a stern teacher, wanting only the very best for those he takes under his wing. '''Appearance:''' Kenzo has dark red hair covering his eyes, dark circles under his eyes (from lack of sleep), blue eyes, a small black goatee, two lip piercings, and 4 nose piercings. He stands as 5' 9" tall with a slender, yet muscular build. '''Background:''' Kenzo Sarutobi was born on a rainy July evening, it was the tenth day of the month, and aside from the rain there was nothing special to note aside from a family growing one member larger. It was a small family, only Kenzo, his mother Saadia, and his father Jinzo. It had been a family of shinobi up until the point of Saadia becoming pregnant, when the family had learned the news, both Saadia and Jinzo had retired from their very dangerous life they had been living side by side. They had moved to a remote village where there was no need of ninja so that they could live their lives in peace. The couple had decided shortly after the birth of their son, that he should live a normal life, away from the harsh world that they had been brought up in. Saadia and Jinzo cared deeply about the wellbeing of their child, wanting for him to live a nice and peaceful life, one without bloodshed and violence. At the age of three, having learned to walk and talk in the two years prior, youn Jinzo had began to discover his love of adventure. He would take every chance he got to try and escape his little home and explore the village that awaited him. His father, Jinzo, having been a tracker nin in his past life, would always catch little Kenzo before he could make any sort of escape. Saadia always loved watching the interactions between the two of them, as it would almost always end with Jinzo grabbing the little Kenzo by the leg and taking him back to his room upside down. Little Kenzo always loved the interaction between his and his father but, his mother had always seemed distant to him, like she would only watch from afar, never wanting to actually approach the boy. As another year went by, this would remain the daily routine, Jinzo playing with the boy and Saadia always watching from a safe distance, a look of sadness in her eyes. Kenzo didn’t come to understand it until the following year shortly after he had turned five years old. A short few months after Kenzo had turned five years old, his mother, Saadia, had fallen deathly ill and passed away. Jinzo was stricken with horrible grief over the death of his beloved wife, leaving his young son to deal with the loss of his mother by his lonesome. The young boy didn’t feel any sadness over his mother’s passing but, he did feel strange, Kenzo knew that he would never see his mother’s shy smile as he played with his father ever again but, he wasn’t sad just confused. After several month’s had passed, Kenzo’s father had fallen into a deep depression and had began to neglect the young boy. Just before his sixth birthday, a strange man had arrived at his home, saying that he was there for Kenzo. His father seemed to know what the man was talking about and directed him towards the young boy. The strange man quickly introduced himself as his father’s older brother, Hideo, making him Kenzo’s uncle. Kenzo was reluctant to leave his father but, he understood that he would have to so that he could live a healthy life. Kenzo and Hideo traveled together for a few short months, until reaching a village known as Yumegakure. Upon arriving here, Hideo informed Kenzo that he would be joining the after turning six years old. Before that time, Hideo would teach him the very basics of being a ninja and he would teach him of his lineage. Kenzo was of the Sarutobi clan, a respected clan of people in the world of shinobi. Hideo spent all his time with the young boy up until the day that he would join the academy. The years that Kenzo was in the academy were very intriguing to the young boy and it filled him with excitement. As the years went by, Kenzo learned all of the basics of becoming a ninja, and he couldn’t wait for the day that he could officially become one. At the age of 12, Kenzo graduated from the academy near the top of his class and was assigned to a team of Genin. He was placed on Team 2 with a young man from the Aburame clan and a young woman from the Yamanaka clan. The three of them had arrived to the meeting place they had been told to meet at by the man who would be their sensei. As they waited around for the man the three exchanged their names. The young boy was known as Keiji Aburame and the girl was known as Chie Yamanaka. As they finished their exchanging of names their sensei would finally arrive. Much to Kenzo’s surprise, the man who would be his sensei was none other than Hideo. Hideo would make his introduction to the team and after hearing their own he would present them with a small task. The task was fairly simple, Hideo had wanted them to simply take the small flower he had placed on his ear. The three genin looked at each other and began to converse amongst themselves. Keiji was a bit reckless in his plan, just wanting to rush in and make a grab at the flower but, both Kenzo and Chie objected to the idea. They needed a plan, Kenzo knew that he wasn’t going to make it easy on them, especially since Kenzo was family. As Chie and Kenzo began to formulate a plan together, Keiji rushed Hideo and was easily knocked flat on his back. Both Chie and Kenzo watched as Keiji rushed at Hideo again and again, failing to grab the flower from Hideo’s ear every time. After many failed attempts, Keiji finally rejoined the two and decided to hear out a plan. The plan was rather simple and would only work if the three operated together perfectly. The plan was to have Keiji and Kenzo work together to keep Hideo distracted long enough for Chie to use her Mind Body Switch Technique and take control of his body. As the three put their plan into action, Keiji would release his insects onto Hideo attempting to drain his charka while Kenzo would keep him busy with taijutsu. It was a difficult struggle to battle someone of a higher rank but in the end, the two distracted Hideo long enough for Chie to use her technique and catch Hideo within it. Now under the control of Chie, Hideo would take the flower off of his ear and hand it to Kenzo, now releasing her jutsu. Once again back under his own control, Hideo congratulated the three young genin and welcomed them onto his team, starting Team 2’s journey into the ninja world. As the months went buy, Team 2 grew closer and formed a deep bond together. Both Kenzo and Chie had formed an even deeper bond than any of the other’s on the team. They had grown to be best friends, spending all of their time together, whether on a mission or not. As time passed by, the Chunin exams arrived, and it would be time for the village’s genin to prove if they were worthy of being promoted to Chunin. As the exam went on, Keiji had lost his second battle but, both Chie and Kenzo had advanced up to the final fight. The winner of this battle and select others deemed worthy during the trials would be promoted to Chunin. As Kenzo entered the arena the fights were held in, he would bow to Chie, as to show his respect for the young woman he had grown fond of. The two would begin their battle, holding nothing back. It was a long and drawn out fight but, eventually Chie would be crowned the victor after knocking Kenzo out, rendering him unable to fight any longer. The both of them were taken to a medical station to have their wounds gained from the battle taken care of. After they were both taken care of, Kenzo would approach Chie and confess his feeling for her. Much to his surprise, Chie had been waiting on him to tell her how he felt and gave him a soft kiss as a reward for a good fight. That day Both Chie and Keiji had been given the rank of Chunin, leaving Kenzo as the only genin left on his team. Several years passed, and having achieved the rank of chunin, Kenzo, now 16, was now free to go on missions by his lonesome. His relationship with Chie had only grown stronger, the two were a perfect couple. They went on many missions together taking on as many challenges as they could face. Keiji would accompany them occasionally but, he had grown into a man who appreciated solitude and would rather go on missions alone. As Kenzo and Chie bonded closer together, they would grow intimate with each other. The two would move into a small apartment in the village together and begin a new life together. Two years passed and both Chie and Kenzo were promoted to the rank of Jonin. Upon being promoted, Kenzo would propose to Chie, wishing to be a part of her life until it ended. Chie happily accepted his proposal and the two were to become wed in the winter. As the months went by and winter approached, Chie and Kenzo went on one last mission together. The mission was to find and eliminate some rogue nin in the area, tracking them had been quite easy as they left a very obvious trail but, the two they had been tracking had shown that they were clearly powerful. Chie and Kenzo made their approach on the rogue nin and made their attack. It was a simple plan, catch them off guard and gain the upper hand and for the most part that is what had happened. Everything was going well, Kenzo had taken care of one of the rogue nin and Chie had taken care of hers but, something was off. Chie was severly wounded and fallen. Kenzo ran to her side in a panic over her injuries. Neither one of them knew anything of medical ninjutsu nor was there a village nearby that could help her. This would be the last time that Kenzo would see Chie alive. The two cherished their last moment as Chie passed, then Kenzo took her back to the village to be buried. After Chie’s funeral, Kenzo could no longer get any sleep, after staying awake for 3 days he finally passed out in his room. Kenzo, spent the next several months going out on missions to keep himself distracted from everything, shutting out both Hideo and Keiji from his life as he did some soul searching. A year after Chie had died, Kenzo had come to accept the fact that he needed to move forward with his life, the last year had taken its toll on him, leaving dark circles under his eyes from the severe lack of sleep he got and it had strained his relationship with his only remaining friend. Kenzo took some time away from doing missions so that he could try and repair any damage he had caused to his relationships with Hideo and Keiji. Both his uncle and Keiji happily welcomed him back into their lives, allowing him to feel at home for the first time in the last year. The next two years went by smoothly, Kenzo becoming his old self again, and taking less dangerous missions. Hideo had retired to his home, no longer taking any missions, deciding to live out his days watching over his home instead. Keiji had resumed going on his missions both with small groups and by himself but, Kenzo wanted a shift in his life. Now 21 years old, Kenzo had grown weary of just going out on mission after mission, he wanted to follow what his Uncle Hideo had done, he wanted to teach a genin team of his own. He had brought up the idea before but he was unsure if he would be approved for it or not. A few days after he had brought up the idea, Kenzo awoke from what short slumber he had the previous night to find an envelope had been shoved under his door. He opened the letter carefully, as to not damage its contents, and took out the letter inside. Upon reading the letter, Kenzo was happy to find out that he had been approved to have a team of genin under his wing, Kenzo was excited to get to know the young genin he would be assigned. He was curious as to who the other team leaders were but, surely he would meet them soon enough. For now though, Kenzo had to go let everyone know the good news. '''Chakra Nature:''' Fire, Wind, & Scorch '''Chakra Color: ''' Cyan '''Jutsu List:''' '''Academy Jutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu: Release] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Enclosing_Technique Enclosing Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Unsealing_Technique Unsealing Technique] - Rank E Fire Release: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Flame_Technique Fire Release: Great Flame Technique] - Rank A [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Ash_Pile_Burning Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning] - Rank B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Fire_Dragon_Flame_Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet] - Rank B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fire_Annihilation Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation] - Rank B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique] - Rank C [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Phoenix_Sage_Fire_Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique] - Rank C Wind Release: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Blade_of_Wind Blade of Wind] - Rank A [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Vacuum_Great_Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere] - Rank B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Vacuum_Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere] - Rank B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Vacuum_Wave Wind Release: Vacuum Wave] - Rank B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Gale_Palm Wind Release: Gale Palm] - Rank C [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Great_Breakthrough Wind Release: Great Breakthrough] - Rank C Scorch Release: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Scorch_Release:_Incinerating_Flare_Technique Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique] - Rank S [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Scorch_Release:_Extremely_Steaming_Murder Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder] - Rank A Taijutsu: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Leaf_Strong_Whirlwind Leaf Strong Whirlwind] - Rank B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Heavenly_Foot_of_Pain Heavenly Foot of Pain] - Rank C [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Leaf_Great_Whirlwind Leaf Great Whirlwind] - Rank C Supplementary Jutsu: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Flying_Swallow Flying Swallow] - Rank B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Clone_Technique Shadow Clone Jutsu Technique] - Rank B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique Body Flicker] - Rank D '''Weapons Inventory:''' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60) Jonin (70) § '''K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' § '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each):''' § '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 16 (16)''' § '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): 2 sets (1)''' § '''Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each):''' § '''Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each):''' § '''Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each):''' § '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 5 (15)''' § '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 6 (24)''' § '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 1 (6)''' § '''Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): 1 Bo staff (8)''' Total 70/70 '''Databook:''' '''Allies:''' [http://saga-of-shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/Jiro_Senju Jiro Senju], [[Miyabi Hatake]] '''Enemies: ''' '''Roleplay Library:''' [http://saga-of-shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/A_Walk_at_Dawn:_A_Group_Gathering A Walk at Dawn: A Group Gathering] [[A Stunning Encounter]] [[The Great Shima Bridge Incident]] [[The Return: Kenzo and Miyabi's Journey]] [http://saga-of-shinobi.wikia.com/wiki/Amidst_the_Sakura_Trees:_Team_Two_Meets%21?venotify=created Amidst the Sakura Trees: Team Two Meets!] '''Approval: Itsu the Sleepy'''